


Girl Talk and Secret Messages

by amandasarmada



Series: What Else? [2]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandasarmada/pseuds/amandasarmada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C.J. and Danny move forward with their relationship, and C.J. has a Girl's Day with Kate Harper. (This chapter has been rewritten as of 9/22/2016.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Talk and Secret Messages

**Author's Note:**

> A fun little piece to show Danny and C.J. getting more comfortable with each other. (Okay, to show C.J. getting more comfortable with Danny.) Nice reviews make me cry you've been warned. <3

**Tuesday, January 16th, 2007**

CJ rolled over sleepily, still disoriented, and felt her body brush up against the man beside her. She sighed, mumbling something unintelligible as she burrowed deeper under the covers.

“Good morning,” Danny murmured, leaning down to brush a stray lock of hair out of her face. CJ opened her eyes slowly, then offered a drowsy smile.

“G'morning,” she replied groggily, pushing forward to kiss him lightly. She yawned, blinking. “What time is it?”

His voice was raspy, still heavy with sleep. “Five forty-five.”

“Aaaugh,” CJ moaned quietly, sitting up and sighing. Danny started gently stroking her side, looking exhausted but happy as he leaned over to plant a kiss on her bare shoulder. CJ smiled.

“Mmmm,” she murmured, as he continued to string kisses along her arm and neck. “I'm gonna hop in the shower,” she added softly, wiping the sleep from her eyes and offering him a small smile. “You can join me if you want to, but keep in mind, it takes me twenty minutes just to blow-dry my hair, and I need to be out of here in an hour or France is likely to go nuclear.”

At her words, Danny bolted up, his eyes wide and hopeful as he followed her eagerly into the bathroom. She laughed as she turned to face him, and he kissed her happily, helping her take her undershirt off and dropping it on the floor.

They grinned breathlessly at each other as CJ tugged insistently at his sweatpants, then slipped her hand around back to give him a gentle squeeze.

Danny grinned at her, allowing her to pull his sweatshirt over his head before wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing his lips to hers as he slipped the boxers she'd borrowed off her lanky hips. He groaned as she stepped out of them, pushing her hips against him as she kissed his neck.

“I'm really gonna get used to this,” CJ murmured, shaking her head and beaming at him. He stared at her for a moment, speechless as she weaved her fingers through his curls. “I'm not sure I ever will,” Danny whispered back honestly, smiling breathlessly. She smiled, kissing them gently, then pulled away for a second so he could get the water going, her eyes on his half-naked form.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later CJ was sitting at Danny's kitchen table, his borrowed bathrobe hanging loosely off her narrow frame, the top of a fresh camisole just visible underneath.

“So, what's the plan for today?” Danny inquired, reaching across the table to hand her a plate of scones before seating himself across from her.

“Oh, you know. Dodging spitballs from a bunch of wealthy old white men on a sojourn from the Hill-”

“Wear flats,” he suggested lightly, taking a long drink from his coffee mug.

“Which should give me just enough self-satisfaction to make it through the President-Elect's twenty-minute lecture on my lack of patriotism-”

“Aw, _no_ ,” Danny said, frowning, but CJ just shrugged, smiling ruefully.

“It is what it is. He'll get over it.”

“You're not-” he paused, unsure how to proceed. He took a deep breath, braving an angst-ridden look at her.

“...I'm getting on a plane in five days, and spending the next six months working on my tan,” she said softly, studying him.

Danny looked down at the table, his smile small but unmistakable. “Ah'kay.”

“You buy your ticket yet?” she asked hopefully, with a small smile of her own.

“Yep.”

“Me too,” she said quietly, the corners of her mouth upturned. He beamed at her, as she finished off her scone.

“So what else have you got going on today?”

CJ stood, taking a few steps to get a glimpse of herself in the mirror in the next room. “We-ell, I have a meeting with Josh at eleven,” she began, fussing with her hair and frowning slightly. “He wants me to go over some documents with him and consult with Vinick, give him a rundown on some policy initiatives I'd set in motion. I don't think it'll take more than an hour,” she assured him, correctly interpreting the glimmer of concern on his face.

“Oh'kay,” Danny replied complacently. “Did you want to grab lunch afterwards?” he continued. “I'll do you one better than a hot dog vendor this time.” His tone was light, but CJ winced at the memory.

“Oh, uh, I'm sorry sweetie, I have plans with Kate afterward,” CJ explained, rummaging around as she spoke, trying to get ready. “I can drop by late tonight though?” she offered.

“You're working through lunch?” Danny asked – his tone was casual, but there was a definite strain there.

“No,” CJ said smugly, throwing him a glance as she shrugged into a blazer. “As a matter of fact, we're going to slip out for a bit, do some shopping - gossip about you.” Danny looked up, his attention piqued as she continued. “I told her about California. We're hoping my afternoon stays free for an hour or so, we want to scope out something good for the Inaugural Balls if neither of us gets called away.”

“You're going to be talking about me?” he repeated, a hint of wonder in his voice.

CJ raised her eyebrows. “You don't think I can do Girl Talk?”

Danny smiled. “I don't think there's much you can't do,” he said smoothly. “...Ah'kay,” he added, adjusting quickly to the slight surprise. “Well, have fun then.” He was starting to feel pleasantly at ease. He was pretty sure Kate liked him, from the little interaction they'd had, and he privately thought any inclination CJ had to talk about her feelings was a good thing.

“I'll try not to be home too late. Maybe nine or ten, depending on what comes up,” CJ said, a twinge of worry in her voice. “Sorry about lunch – Kate and I've gotten to be friends, and I want to spend some time with her before we leave. I'm hoping to get with Donna and Carol at some point in the next few days too,” she added.

“You don't need to explain. You ladies enjoy yourselves,” Danny said softly, holding a scone up to his mouth to try to hide his smile.

“It'll be different in California, I promise,” she pressed, still looking slightly worried.

“I know, CJ. Don't worry about it,” he said gently, his eyes shining.

She paused, smiling. “So um, do you think you can cut out a little early tonight? I know you're busy trying to wrap things up too, but-”

“I'm going to try to make it home by nine,” Danny reassured her. “I still need some time tonight to finish packing, but we can definitely squeeze some you-and-me time in there too.”

“Good,” CJ said, coming up to him for a kiss. “I'm gonna miss you,” she admitted, gazing at him.

Danny smiled. “It'll only be a few days,” he replied,

“Gotta rub that in, huh?” she asked lightly, and Danny grinned as he sank into her kiss, his hand weaving through her hair.

“...So I'll see you back here around nine?” CJ asked breathlessly, trying to hide the grin breaking out as a shower of sparks rushed through her.

“Sure,” Danny said easily, watching her get up and put the plate in the sink, a matching smile on his face.

Maybe she hadn't realized it, maybe she was just pretending not to, but either way, Danny had. _She'd called his place “home.”_

Maybe it was just a thoughtless slip, maybe it didn't mean much, but - he'd take it.

* * *

**CHIEF-OF-STAFF's OFFICE - THE WEST WING**

“...It's really the President-Elect's call, though, isn't it?” Kate Harper was saying, taking a bite out of her chicken salad.

“Technically – constitutionally,” CJ conceded, sipping her mocha. “Doesn't mean we can't hit him over the head with it a few hundred times in the meantime though.”

“Touche,” Kate chuckled, picking at her food. “So,” she continued, her voice overly casual. She put down her fork, gazing fixedly at her. “This guy – he must really be somethin'.”

CJ sipped her coffee blithely, faltering a bit under Kate's well-honed stare.

“He's...great,” she agreed. Kate stared at her, nonplussed, and CJ sighed, acquiescing. “Danny and I have known each other a long time,” she added, a little smile easing the lines on her tired face.

“And?” Kate pressed, hearing the catch in her voice.

“ _And_...that makes things really complicated,” CJ said earnestly.

“How do you mean?” Kate asked patiently.

CJ hesitated, sighing again as she gazed vaguely at a painting on the wall. “ _Well_ ,” she began. “I don't want to _rush_ things, but it's also really hard not to - you know - be swept away by him.” She chanced a brief look in Kate's direction, before glancing away again. “Especially given our circumstances...we've been wanting to get together for __eight years,__ _” she pointed out._ “It'd mess with anyone's head.” CJ swirled her coffee absently, determinedly averting her gaze. “And, he's _charming_ , and sweet, and so __good__ at this stuff, and I...care about him...a lot.”

“So - why don't you want to rush things?” Kate asked, looking up at her as she sipped at her latte. “You've known each other forever, dive in. You deserve it.”

CJ stared up at her, then faltered, sighing. “You don't really – get it,” CJ said diplomatically. “You've been _married_ ,” she pointed out, sounding a little weary. “I – Danny is the only one who's ever come close.”

Kate raised her eyebrows. “You think you might marry him?”

CJ choked on her coffee, clearing her throat. “I just meant –“ she swallowed, inhaling sharply as she tried to settle her breath. She coughed, her throat burning. Kate waited, her eyebrows still poised.

CJ took a deep breath, searching for the right words. “I've never _done_ this before,” she explained, looking ruefully at her friend. “Any of it. I've lived with a guy exactly once, and it was for six months and in college. It doesn't really count as a grown-up, serious relationship. 'Dinner' usually consisted of eating cereal out of the box.”

“Oh, Ceej,” Kate laughed, taking a bite of salad. “It doesn't get any easier, really. I'd be anxious about living with a guy too, and I've been married twice.” CJ glanced at her, mulling this over as she took another sip from her cup. Kate leaned forward, catching her eye as she continued. “But at some point, you just have to kind of...take the leap.”

“Yeah.” CJ sighed, closing her eyes for a moment.

“And I've watched you guys together. That man is __nuts__ about you,” Kate said earnestly. “And I asked around about him, everyone says he's a _really_ good guy. Like, an annoyingly good guy,” she chuckled.

“An apt description,” CJ grumbled, her eyes gazing vaguely in the distance again.

“...You've known him for years,” Kate continued, watching her shrewdly. She paused, sipping casually and shrugging. “You trust him, right?”

“Yeah, absolutely,” CJ declared immediately, finally looking at her.

“Do you love him?” Kate asked bluntly.

CJ fixed her eyes on her plate. “Ah.” She pursed her lips, her expression evasive.

“Hey, you wanted my advice,” Kate protested, putting her hands up in defense.

“ _When_ did I ask for your advice?” CJ smirked, meeting her gaze again.

“When you invited me to have lunch with you, and then mentioned you were moving across the country with this man while simultaneously looking both thrilled and like a deer caught in the headlights,” Kate said wryly.

“...fair point,” CJ muttered, flushing as she picked at what was left of her food.

“CJ?” Kate prompted gently.

“I haven't told him,” CJ said quietly.

“That wasn't an answer.” Kate laughed lightly to soften her words.

CJ sighed, looking somewhat uneasily around the otherwise empty office.

“Don't...tell anyone.”

“I'll guard it like a state secret,” Kate said dryly.

CJ gave her a Look, but it slipped back into the small smile.

“Try not to judge me too badly,” she muttered. “I know, I'm sort of a wreck right now.”

“Eh.” Kate shrugged, smirking wryly. “ _Everyone's_ a wreck,” she said matter-of-factly, digging back into her food. “I promise you - ninety percent of the time, _no one_ knows what they're doing.”

“Yeah, but, stakes are higher now,” CJ murmured.

Kate considered her, looking thoughtful. “CJ...you know you can mess up, right?”

“I don't want to mess it up,” she said quietly.

Kate smiled. “That's exactly my point. You can ' _mess up'_ , it doesn't mean you'll 'mess _it_ up'.”

CJ thought about this for a moment. “Thanks,” she said finally, smiling slightly. “That's actually really helpful.”

“I mean, you'll mess up a _lot_ ,” Kate said emphatically.

“THANK YOU!” CJ exclaimed, sputtering at her. Kate grinned, and they fell into silence, CJ contemplating her coffee cup, and Kate contemplating her.

“CJ?” she said finally. CJ looked up.

“Yeah,” she replied heavily.

“If you're not ready....you're not ready,” she said, giving her a sympathetic half-smile. “But if you love him...you should _tell_ him,” Kate said gently. “After eight years, he's earned it.”

* * *

**RED LION ROW**

Twenty minutes later, the conversation had gradually drifted back to such lighter topics as threats of war and the destruction of the ozone layer, to CJ's immense relief. They were now strolling through a department store that had become one of CJ's favorite spots for retail therapy over the years, in part due to its relative proximity to the White House.

“What's Danny's favorite color?” Kate asked abruptly. She was flipping through the rack, making faces of varying levels of approval and disdain as she considered their options for the Inauguration parties.

“What's it matter? He's leaving early, he won't see me in it.”

“You can get more than one dress today,” Kate pointed out. “Or even, I don't know. Wear the same dress _twice_ ,” she joked.

“I guess,” CJ murmured, her attention on a tight black gown.

“... _So?_ ” Kate asked pointedly.

“What?” CJ asked, confused.

“Danny's favorite color,” Kate reminded her.

CJ glanced at her, brow furrowed.

“I - How would I know?”

Kate rolled her eyes, sighing as she gazed at the dresses in front of them. “What color is most of his stuff?” she amended.

CJ thought for a moment. “...Bluish-gray, I guess?”

Kate scrutinized her for a second, then turned back to the row of dresses.

“And green, like greenish gray. He has a lot of that too.”

“Duly noted.”

“What are you doing?”

“Looking for a bluish or greenish gray dress.”

CJ stared at her, nonplussed. “Why?”

“For you to wear for Danny.”

CJ snorted, flipping through dresses herself now. “Why should it be _his_ favorite color?” she asked derisively. “I'm the one who has to wear it, what about my favorite color?”

“Well, get one of those too then,” Kate retorted, rolling her eyes impatiently. “I'm trying to help here.”

“Well next time you see him, be sure to mention he should start searching for as many red ties and sweaters as possible.”

“Will do.” Kate ignored CJ's sarcasm, her eyes narrowing on the rack. “This would look amazing on you,” Kate persuaded, pausing and pulling out a sheer blue number that CJ would have had to be brave to go for even when she was in college. “It's not really _gray,_ but, ooh, la la.”

“I have lingerie that covers more skin than that,” CJ responded, eyes widening slightly. “But here, you should try this one,” she added, holding up a cherry-colored dress for Kate to inspect.

“ _ _Yes__ ,” Kate said approvingly, taking the dress from CJ “I'm serious though,” she insisted, offering her the blue dress. “Go try it on!”

CJ stared at it. “I can'twear that!”

“Why not? It's not 'trashy,' it's just...daring.”

“I'm not wearing that in public!” CJ sputtered, holding back a laugh.

“So wear it in private,” Kate teased; CJ blushed.

“Well, I think you'd look gorgeous so, you're gonna try it on,” Kate said dismissively.

CJ sighed, consenting to drape the blue dress over her arm as Kate started flipping through the rack again. “So,” she continued, her tone changing to business. “Speaking of...” she glanced at her, eyebrows raised. “ _ _Eight years__ of unresolved sexual tension? That must have been...you know. Pretty explosive when things finally happened.”

“ _Kate!_ ” CJ exclaimed, laughing.

“What? I work 80 hours a week. I'm feeling vicarious.”

CJ grinned in spite of herself, taking another look at the blue dress.

“ _So?!_ ” Kate pressed.

“It's been...kind of world-shaking, to be honest,” CJ admitted. Kate's eyebrows rose eagerly.

“We've always had this...amazing chemistry,” CJ muttered, smiling to herself. “And when we actually get together...” CJ's voice drifted off. “It's good,” she finished softly.

“Good?” Kate pressed.

“Danny's just very...attentive,” CJ said quietly, a blush crawling across her cheeks. She wasn't usually so modest, but she felt heated again just thinking about it. “And when we're together - it's...kind of wonderful,” she admitted. “There's __fireworks__. And when he looks at me...I just feel warm all over.” Kate's eyebrows raised even higher.

“God, CJ, I wanted sordid details, not a bunch of mush,” she teased, grinning as CJ's blush grew. “You've got it bad, don't you?” she laughed.

“Come on,” CJ said grinning, tugging Kate into the next row.

“CJ-” Kate grabbed her arm, her mouth opening slightly.

“What?”

Kate's eyes were dead-set focused on something behind her, and CJ turned, her gaze landing on the thing that had caught Kate's attention. She took a deep breath, reaching out.

* * *

CJ made it back to Danny's at a quarter to ten that night, finding him already at work setting the table for dinner. He turned and smiled at her as she entered. “Hey!”

“Hi.” She smiled, closing the door behind her.

“Good day?”

“Not bad,” she acknowledged. She tipped her head, taking in the quiet music playing. “What is this?”

He listened for a moment. “I think it's Nick Drake? I'm not sure.”

“It's pretty.”

“I thought I might get a dance out of you before I ship out,” he explained, giving her a quick kiss to the cheek as he passed her to pull some glasses from the cupboard.

“That can probably be arranged.” She smiled at him.

“Have a good time with Kate?”

“Yeah, we had fun,” CJ said breezily, setting down the bag containing her picks from the shopping trip that afternoon.

“She convince you to confess your undying love for me?” Danny asked, smiling to himself.

Her face burned, and she turned away with a chuckle, not wanting to give away how close his guess had been.

“What would you do if she did?” CJ asked lightly.

“Probably take ya in a manly fashion. I'm thinking about doing that anyway though.” He came over and planted another kiss on her, pulling away after a minute, grinning.

“I got Italian, that okay?”

“Sure,” she said softly. “You need any help with that?”

“Nope. Sit down,” Danny smiled, holding a chair for her.

CJ obliged, looking at him and marveling, first at the realization again that she was going to miss him when they'd be apart for less than a week, and then at the thought of getting to spend almost unlimited time with him afterwards.

“...Everything go okay with Santos?” he asked tentatively, setting down a glass of wine in front of her.

CJ shrugged, still smiling. “He's still a bit – I think 'pissy' is a good word here,” she sighed, smiling half-heartedly. “But he's learning to cope.”

“You piss off any old white Republican men?” he asked, smiling slightly.

“You better believe it.”

“That's my girl.” Danny smiled, his eyes twinkling. “Eat up,” he added gently, setting a plate in front of her. “Maybe we can have a little mini-ball of our own,” he smiled.

* * *

**Friday, January 19, 2007**

**[CJ!] 5:27 PM:**

I sold my car.

**[Danny FishBoy] 8:27 PM:**

Wow!

You excited?

**[CJ!] 5:28 PM:**

A bit sad - it's the end of an era.

**[CJ!] 5:28 PM:**

But yes. I'm counting the hours.

* * *

**Sunday, January 21, 2007**

CJ rolled out of bed at 5 o'clock, rubbing her eyes. It'd been only a few hours since she'd put her head on the pillow, but thankfully she could count on a long nap on the plane.

After a quick shower she double-checked her carry-on for all the necessities, before tiptoeing into the hall in her robe and slippers, picking up her copy of The Washington Post and carrying it into the kitchen, not noticing the words “SPECIAL EDITION” printed under the header. CJ munched on a bagel and sipped at her coffee as the started to rifle through it, thinking of Danny and smiling. She skimmed the articles speculating about Bartlet's last few days in office, skipped the sports section entirely, and only then did she notice a small article with the byline “by Danny Concannon” on the Opinion page.

Spreading the paper out, she started reading, curious.

**OUTGOING CHIEF-OF-STAFF STUNS AT INAUGURAL BALL**

__It's no secret among Washington's elite that CJ Cregg has a knack for dazzling onlookers at White House functions, and last night proved to be no exception. Over the past eight years, Cregg has earned acclaim not only for her monumental contributions to public policy and her unwavering dedication to improving her country, but also for her ability to captivate a room with her natural good looks and gorgeous taste. Nevertheless, Cregg outdid herself last night on her last formal occasion as Chief-of-Staff, when she showed up at President Santos's Inaugural Ball decked out in a slinky little black number that perfectly accentuated her amazing figure._ _

__Reporter Danny Concannon expressed his regret at being unable to attend the event, explaining that he is currently in Los Angeles preparing for Miss Cregg's arrival later today. “I saw the photos posted online though, and CJ looked_ _ _**incredible** _ __**.** _ _ __” It's obvious from talking to the seasoned journalist that he's completely smitten with Miss Cregg. “I'm hoping she lets me see her in it in person sometime soon. Or out of it. Both are completely valid options.”_ _

Laughing, CJ grabbed her phone, glancing at the time. It was a truly ungodly hour in California. All the better, she thought to herself, smirking as she punched in the familiar number. She waited as the phone rang a few times, then heard the click of the call starting.

“...Hi,” came a sleepy voice. CJ smiled, hearing him yawn.

“Danny, what the hell is this?” she laughed. She skimmed the paper again, looking charmed as she rested her chin on her hand.

“What's... what?” Danny muttered, clearly still half-asleep. There was a split-second pause, and his voice was suddenly sharper, more alert. “Is something wrong with your flight?” he asked anxiously.

“The paper, Danny,” she explained gently. There was another pause, longer this time, as Danny sorted through his half-conscious thoughts.

“Ohhh,” he said slowly. “I had a friend make a special copy for you. What with me being such a romantic guy, and all.”

“You're something, alright,” CJ murmured, smiling slightly.

Danny hesitated, wondering how far to push his luck. “You gonna pack that dress?” he asked hopefully.

CJ grinned to herself. “I'll see what I can do.”

There was a moment's silence, and when Danny finally spoke, his voice sounded eager, but undeniably nervous. “...You excited?”

CJ smiled, clutching the phone closer to her. “Yes,” she said softly.

Two and a half thousand miles away, Danny beamed. CJ carefully folded the paper back up, standing and starting to stroll through her apartment.

“You all packed up?” he murmured drowsily, rolling over in their new bed.

“Just about,” she smiled.

“Ah'kay,” he yawned.

”Please don't forget the sunscreen,” she added anxiously.

“Mmhmm,” he mumbled. “You want anything special for dinner tonight?” he continued, his voice muffled underneath the pillow he'd just clutched over his head.

“Don't go to any trouble. Takeout is fine,” she said lightly. She paused, her eyes scoping out the room for any forgotten items. “I should finish getting ready,” she added, biting her lip as she smiled into the phone. “I just wanted to call and thank you for being so sweet.” She heard an unintelligible breathing noise, and smiled. “Go back to sleep,” she coaxed him. “I'll see you this afternoon.”

There was silence on the other line, and CJ hesitated, then smirked as she glanced at the clock on her microwave. 2:39 AM, PST.

“You're already knocked out, aren't you?” she asked quietly, trying not to laugh.

She waited, but there was no response. CJ chuckled softly, hanging up, then headed into her bedroom for the last time to get ready for the day.

 

 

 


End file.
